


Kitten Finding

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2016 [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Falls within my 4 heralds universe, "Guiding Lights". Written for mini_wrimo's Day 10 prompt post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Falls within my 4 heralds universe, "Guiding Lights". Written for mini_wrimo's Day 10 prompt post.

Leigh remembers one time when he was younger that he found a little kitten and wanting to keep it. At the time he had been wandering around the estate with both of his twin sisters – Elíza and Eríza – trailing after him as fast as their little legs could follow him. Along with some of the servants diligently following after them.

He remembers finding the grey little thing in a bush along the path towards the maze that their Father so often liked to take his evening walks in. Sometimes Father went alone and sometimes Mother would accompany.

Leigh remembers begging one of the servants not let the little thing die and not to tell Father that they had found it in the first place. One of the servants had reluctantly agreed to care for it and his sisters had cheered quite loudly that they would be able to have a new pet.

In the end, however it seemed that Father had managed to find out about the kitten and ordered the servant to kill it or get rid of it. However Leigh’s fairly certain that the servants still kept it around regardless of Father’s demand, because there had been a grey cat staying near the kitchens and it seemed to know that it needed to hide if Father ever came around.

0

Leigh’s out in the field, helping mend a nearly destroyed house with Inquisition forces as a gesture of goodwill, when he spots the little creature coming towards him.

“Mew?”

“Well hello little one.” He kneels down to get a better look at the kitten. The kitten has green eyes with soft golden fur and it purrs loudly as it rubs against his outstretched hand.

“Where’s your mother, eh little thing?” Leigh asks as he looks around the area. While he can’t see the kitten’s mother, he doesn’t want to dismiss the thought that she might be around somewhere and looking for her child. To think otherwise… a harsh pang of sadness pierces his heart.

A hand prods at his shoulder and Leigh looks over to see who his newest visitor might be. An amused Varric meets his gaze before the Dwarf looks down at his tiny visitor.

“Having fun with the animals, Lord Herald?”

“Perhaps I am. You haven’t seen any adult cats have you, Varric?” Leigh asks as he turns his attention to the kitten.

“No, I haven’t. This little fellow is actually the first little feline that I’ve seen today. Why? What are you thinking?” Varric answers thoughtfully as he moves a little closer to get a better look at the kitten at it approaches him.

“Well…”

 

As it turns out hiding a kitten in your coat is easy to do. What isn’t easy to do, is keeping a kitten hidden when Saialzi starts sneezing and tries to claim that it has nothing to do with the kitten. Just a “minor cold” she swears.


End file.
